


Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master - Side Chapter: The Exciting Physical Examination

by Azmodan0210



Series: Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master - Romance Chapters [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, 閃乱カグラ | Senran Kagura
Genre: Bed Sex, Breastfeeding, F/M, French Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Ninja Uniform, Nipple Licking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Humor, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, physical examination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azmodan0210/pseuds/Azmodan0210
Summary: In this chapter Sora is playfully teasing Asuka in the most rommantic way as possible via Physical Examination.





	Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master - Side Chapter: The Exciting Physical Examination

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains the sexual content. You have been warned. All of their rights belong to their owners.

Deadpool appears as he says the following words.

"This chapter contains the sexual content. You have been warned." then Deadpool had dissapeared.

Sora, Asuka: Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master

Asuka: Side Chapter - The Exciting Physical Examination.

(cue ost: Taku Iwasaki - Old Town)

Asuka is lying durring the night in Sora's mansion apparently in his room in his big bed while his parrents and grandfather alongside his big sister are in summer vacation as Sora and Asuka are alone as Sora had cocky smirk on his face as he was dressed in his shirt, black pants and brown boots in addition to his labcoat as he is lying on the top of Asuka who is innocently blushing as she is now wearing trademark shinobi attire which consists of her uniform composed of a yellow vest over a white shirt, and a green plaid skirt to match her tie. Paired with it are black thigh high socks with brown loafers, and on each arm is a guard with bandages beneath them as she wears the short red scarf arround her neck.

"S-Sora-kun. I knew this is embarrasing." said Asuka as she had blushed while Sora had smirked cockily. "Heheheheh. It doesn't matter if it's embarrasing. Everyone still has to go through it." Sora had said sarcastically as Asuka had innocently blushed. "T-that's true but why you, Sora-kun?!" said Asuka innocently as Sora had replied. "It cannot be helped right?! After all the nurse Ai had said that she is busy. Heheheh." Sora had chuckled pervertedly while Asuka had blushed again. "B-but..." And thus Sora had replied again. "But nothing. Now then, let's get this started shall we?!" And thus Asuka had hugged her pillow as she had innocently scared. "Y-you scare me, Sora-kun." then Sora had replied once again. "It's okay, it's okay, Asuka. It's only scary for a first time. And then it will get soon start to feel good. And the first will be a waist."

(cue ost: Stardust Crusaders OST - Silver Rust)

Then Sora had picked his isometer as he wrapped it arround Asuka's waist as she had squealed in embarrrasement. "K-Kyah. No it's squeezing me." Asuka had said in embarrasement as Sora had chuckled pervertedly. "Gihihihihihih. The waist is 59 cm. This is damn good I can't stop! In that case, now the HIPS!" said Sora as he wrapped the isometer arround Asuka's hips as she had squealed in embarrasement. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOT LIKE THIS!" And thus Sora had examined Asuka's hips. "Heheh. The hips are 85 cm." said Sora as he had posed stylishsly. "I won't stop. My heart won't stop." And Asuka is now laying on the floor as she had innocently blushed. "P-please let me hook off already." said Asuka innocently as Sora had pointed at Asuka as he replied crazilly. "What are you saying, Asuka?! The main dish starts NOW! The last thing everyone were waiting for... IS YOUR BUST!" said Sora as Asuka had started to crawl back. "Please. Stop it, Sora-kun." And thus Sora once again replied as he walked toward Asuka. "Don't worry. It's alright. It's alright. I'll promise to be gentle." And thus Sora had wrapped the isometer arround her bust as she had squealed innocently. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HOW EMBARRASING!" And Sora replied with cocky smirk. "YOUR BUST IS 90 cm. WHOOHOOOO! LONG LIVE BOOBIES!" And thus Sora had approached Asuka as she had embarrasingly blushed. "With this... it's done right?" And thus Sora had suddenly had appeared behind Asuka as he said this but this time with the friendly smile. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle darling."

(cue ost: Urotsukidoji OST - Nagumo and Akemi)

And thus to Asuka's surprise Sora had touched her breasts with his hand as he had started to massage them as Asuka had lowly moaned in pleasure. "Ah-AHN! S-Sora-kun. P-please be gentle." said Asuka as she turned to Sora as they started to kiss each other in the lips and licking each other's tongues. Durring the kiss they moaned as Asuka had felt his gentle touch as Asuka and Sora had layed this time on his big bed.

Sora had undid Asuka's yellow west and white shirt as he saw how large and perky her breasts were and thus Sora had started to suck on them thus making Asuka to moan in pleasure as Sora had started to suck on her round and large perky left breast as he had massaging her right breast. "Ah-AHN! P-please d-don't stop! AHN! AAHAAN!" Sora had continued to suck on her breasts as he suddenly had undid his labcoat and shirt thus revealing his well built muscular body as Asuka had blushed and amazed how handsome he had became durring their last met. And thus Sora had unzipped his tousers and boxers thus revealing his large manhood as he had undid her panties leave alone here topeless body, her miniskirt and her black stockings and thus he injected his manhood into Asuka as she had moaned innocently. "AAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Y-You're huge. I want you, Sora-kun! Please don't stop!" And thus Sora had started to move his hips while fucking Asuka's inhards and walls as her breasts had started to shake in front of his face as he placed his hands on her waist. Sora continued to shoot his manhood into Asuka's womanhood as she had moaned uncontrollobally as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms arround his neck.

Then Sora had increased the pace a he had started to sexually pound Asuka with speed and strength as his manhood fucked her inhards as Asuka was moaning in pleasure with the sweet moaning.

'Ahn! I-I can't TAKE IT ANYMORE! My heart EARNS FOR LOVE. SORA-KUN! I WANT MORE!' Asuka continued to moan seductively as Sora then continued to fuck her and then he had started to fuck her anus as Asuka had moaned more as he breasts had started to jiggle as Sora is fucking her from behind as the lick each other's tongues as the moaned durring the kiss as Sora is holding Asuka's waist while having a sex with her and then Sora had put Asuka back on her back and once again inserted his manhood into her walls of her vagina as she had moaned uncontrollobally as she wrapped her hands arround his back as both Sora and Asuka are on the verge of orgasm.

"Ah! AH! AHN! EEH! SO-SORA-KUN! P-PLEASE! I WANT MORE! MORE! DON'T STOP! AH! AHAAAN! AAAH! AAAAH! AAAAAAAAH! I'M ABOUT TO CUM! AHH! AAAH! AAAH! AAAH!" Asuka had moaned durring her sex with Sora as he had groaned as he is about to release the sperm in Asuka's pussy. "AH! ASUKA! I'M ABOUT TO CUM! ARGH! AH! GIIRGH!" And then Sora had thusted many times into Asuka and then he made his finaly thrust into her pussy as they moaned durring sexual climax.

"GYARGH! ASUKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!/S-SORA-KUN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Sora and Asuka had moaned as Sora had released the sperm into her pussy as they kissed each other once again and then they had went into the slumber of love together as Asuka had wrapped her hand arround his muscle press and then they slumbered into the dream.

**Author's Note:**

> It looks like unlike Katsuragi, Sora knows how to please the ladies.


End file.
